


Homestuck OC Drabbles

by Phoeniix



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoeniix/pseuds/Phoeniix
Summary: Just a collection of different stories I've written about my Homestuck OCs across different sessions.Some are the main timeline, where go through with their versions of the game, whereas others take place in AUs my friends and I have created.This is mostly for my own entertainment, whoops.





	1. Etenea: Go Off The Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etenea Julexn, the heiress to a dead planet, finally understands something vital about this game she's been playing.

Deserts. As far as the eye can see, it’s deserts, sand, more deserts, and you’re starting to go crazy. You were an heiress to all of Alternia, and maybe that meant you were at risk of being killed as to not overthrow anybody but, you were still respected, goddamnit. But no, now you’re stuck with two idiots that are too egotistical to listen to anybody and Immril. He’s fine, and kind of listens to you and makes you feel needed, so at least that’s something. But you’re starting to regret this entire ordeal more and more. You can’t even say you’re lucky to have survived this long without even an ounce of water on this land because you’ve also _died_. 

So here you are, in the middle of an endless desert, unsure if you’re floating or flying, in stupid voidy pajamas with a stupid hood. All in all, this is stupid and you don’t think you’ve ever been more pissed in your life. It doesn’t help that you’re pretty sure you’re going stir-crazy, because the annoying horrorterrors you’ve only heard about from Immril before have found a way to mess with you now. No matter what you do, they’re trying to talk to you about...Something. The fact that you can barely decipher it doesn’t improve your mood either. 

You’re pretty sure that this game was supposed to, help you with something. That god tiering would make you feel useful again. Yet, despite it all, you feel as helpless as always. And Yirgoh has been rubbing that in your face even more and _that_ just makes it worse and even these stupid horrorterrors are taunting you with all their power that constantly surrounds you and-- that’s it. You stop moving, stop thinking, and just let yourself listen. It’s hard to understand but it’s not nonsensical anymore. They have powers, unimaginable and oh-so extravagant. Not only that, but it’s calling out to you. It seems ridiculous at first, and then you realize it doesn’t make sense why you didn’t seek it out in the first place. 

You may not be in line for the hypothetical throne anymore, but _this_ is the true power that is yours to inherit. And, the horrorterrors, they want to help you take back what is rightfully yours. Cast aside those who wouldn’t listen, who fight against you. Avreze and Yirgoh will finally listen to you, after everything. These planets are yours for the taking and you’re ready to stop feeling useless. Nothing is going to stop you. You can feel the power and the knowledge of the Eldritch Ones overtake you. 

And now it’s painfully clear to anyone with half a brain, Etenea, you have gone completely off the deep end in every imaginable way. 

**You’ve gone Grimdark.**


	2. Gage: Talk to Glen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gage Buchanan has a much-needed confrontation with his uncle Glen. Well, yelling at a younger, alternate version of him is better than nothing, right?

Who knew all it took was a game that destroyed the world as you know it, introduced you to a bunch of aliens, made you face your death several times, and will eventually create a whole new world to realize just how fucked up your childhood was? Well, okay, maybe that’s giving the game too much credit. Honestly, you’ve always known how much being raised by your uncle fucked you up, but now you have to fucking face it.

So here you are, finally talking to this younger, alternate version of your uncle after doing your best to ignore him and just talk to your friends and Lily’s hot brother. You don’t want to be here, but if you have to listen to him brush off everything you say again, you’re at least going to do something about it.

“Can you actually listen for once, Glen? Is that too much to ask?” There’s a bite to your voice that isn’t usually there, and you can tell that almost everyone around has noticed it. Glen, on his part, still seems as unaffected as ever, and that’s only pissing you off more.

“I am listening,” he says, calm and cool and above it all. _It’s a total lie, and you know it._

“You’re not. You never are. You’ve never listened to me once in your goddamned life.” Oh, you knew you were angry. You didn’t realize you were angry enough to throw everything about not showing your emotions aside just to tell off the motherfucker who taught you that in the first place. He’s just staring at you, not responding. “At least, I know damn well my version of you barely even acknowledged I existed. Unless, of course, it was to tell me how I could be better. That’s all I could ever be. Was _better_. Am I never going to be enough for you to pay attention to?” It takes all your willpower not to be revolted by how _open_ and _emotional_ you are.

There’s a silence, pervasive and threatening and hollow all at once. You watch as he adjusts the cuffs on a tweed jacket that no 19-year-old should ever unironically wear. “Are you done yet?” And that’s all it takes for your sudden burst of confidence to shatter. You take a step back, put your hands in your pockets, and shrug.

“Yea, sure.”

“Great. Then let me say this. I don’t know what this version of you is like, but my uncle? He’s never deserved an ounce of respect. He was an irrational, emotional punk, who never grew up and realized he couldn’t change anything. And from this display? You don’t seem to have changed.” You clench your fists while they’re still hidden in your pockets. You haven’t tried to actually talk back to Glen since your parents first died and you were left with him. You didn’t think you’d try it again, and now you wish you didn’t.

“Sure, maybe you’re right,” is all you can find yourself responding with. Maybe you should say more, but what is there to say? You don’t know why you expected anything else from him.

“Is that all you have to say back?” It comes out with something that isn’t quite a laugh, because Glen doesn’t laugh, but some sort of noise that sounds like the manifestation of disbelief. And then, more sudden than one of Lily’s punches to your face, the realization hits you. He isn’t the same as your uncle, he doesn’t know what he put you through. But it’s the closest you can get to actually dealing with it, so whatever is happening here isn’t stopping.

“Well, you did make sure that I never felt comfortable saying more.” Your hands are still in your pockets because if they weren’t everyone else would have to try and stop you from strangling him. “But who knows, maybe this version of you is going to criticize me for not saying enough. Maybe it’s not what I say or what I do that’s the problem, maybe you just despise everything about me.” To your credit, you’ve managed to keep your voice steady. Perhaps the only mercy of everything your uncle taught you was how to hide your emotions so well that you barely recognize that you’re tearing up. But even then, you’re getting sick of this conversation, of Glen, of all your friends staring at you. So, just storm off to somewhere far away from here.


End file.
